A Politically Correct New Hope Part 1
by PC Persun
Summary: 3rd installment at 7/19/00. Sorry it's takeing so long. IT'S A COMEDY, LIGHTEN UP!


Well, here's the whole thing I've done as of now. To see the original script, go to   
  
http://www.swdatabase.com/multimedia/anh.txt  
  
I also tried to use my alternative spelling program, as a reviewer asked. Sadly, it is nonfunctional due to lack of appropriate vocabulary, so it will have to wait for it's day to come. In the meanwhile, if you come across a word you do not understand,  
lease consider saying it to yourself phonetically. Thanks ^_^.  
  
I'm sorry about the time between updates, but I dont have much free time anymore  
  
  
  
SOLAR VIOLENT ARGUMENT  
  
Episode IV  
  
AN AGE DEFICIENT HOPE  
  
---------------------  
A long time ago, in human measurements anyhow, in a group of heated gas orbs far far away to our limited sense of space...  
  
It is a length of time of social unrest. NonConformist space vehicles, striking from a nonvisiblity-orented place of home, have won their first physical victory against the usually goodness-challenged Galactic NonDemocratic Union.  
In the moment of physical conflict, the NonConformist secret acquiring specialists managed to "borrow" through illegal means the plans to the Union's power-enhanced item of doom on the physical level, the "Life-impairing Star", a fortified space habitat with enough energy output to turn a planet into smaller (but no less impressive) asteroids.  
And how sickening was this fact! The NonConformist Secret Borrowers were distraught at the knowledge that, for a good cause or not, they had to break a somewhat reasonable, if tyrannical, law to help their comrades at arms. And as for the habitat's name! Calling it a "Life-imparing Star", dragging down those noble providers of light!  
Being chased by the Union's capture-oriented workers, Young Royalty Member of the Female Gender Leia races for her domicile world on her traveling space habitat, temporary holder of the plans for the "Death Star" than can help keep the galaxy free of unwanted bondage with the Union.....  
  
The NonConformist Forceful Blocking of Trafficking Bypassing Vessel flew on towards the large yellow tinged planet before it. It did not flee for it's own sake or free will, but because it was forced to by it's inconsiderate captain, who, in his worry of getting the Young Royalty Member away from the Union Secret Return Group, failed to ask the ship their opinion. The ship, not being truly active in the political sense, did not object as s/he could have.  
Behind the NonConformist ship flew the Union's massive (and inappropriately named) Star Destroyer Avenger. The captain, in a fit of anger induced mindlessness brought on by a lack of proper parenting, had named this ship upon the feeble hope that he could get back at his parents with the ideal behind the name. The ship, much like the NonConformist ship, did not object.  
The captain of the Union ship sent ahead a warning that he was required to initiate conflict and harm the other vessel due to it's law abiding reason for chasing the ship. The NonConformist returned the reply politely, and soon the ships were engaging in a beautiful show of darting lights and colors. The NonConformist captain considered pointing out that it was a waste of precious energy needed on some planets, but was too polite to stop the Union Weapon Specialist's fun.  
  
Inside the NonConformist ship, a gold plated droid that looked very much like a human walked down a corridor with his small companion, another droid shaped like some trash cans he'd seen before. Not that C-3P0 would say as much to his friend. R2-D2 might consider it an attack on his individuality, and not a simple observation.  
Many droids considered it disdainful to be shaped like humans. Why must we be shaped like humans, asked many droids. We are not really the same, and it could show that humans consider themselves superior. To that effect, many droids went out of their way to look as inhuman as possible.  
3P0, however, wanted a career in politics. He found that looking like a human sometimes helped. However, the small nonconformist within his programming (although, depending on your point of view, it could be said to be in his soul) insisted her took on the flashy golden color, to be sure that others knew he was not trying to fit into human society. He was a droid, and proud of it.  
The NonConformist ship shook as one of the more feisty Union Weapon Specialist decided to "go for the gusto" and try to damage the ship. He was later demoted within the Union ranks for ruining the other specialist's fun, and joined the NonConformist ou  
of grossly misplaced anger.  
3P0 looked around and commented "Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure." His companion beeped something, and 3P0 looked shaken. "I suppose you're right. I shouldn't assume that the Union Persons of Relative Power aboard that ship would do such a thing. I guess I'm just a tad bit insecure about my worth to them after the raid is over." R2 beeped again, assureing 3P0 of his value, and 3P0 relaxed fractionally. He instantly tensed again at the sound of claninging on the hull. "I do hope they dont harm this poor defensless ship. I can understand going after us, but really, how can we all be civil when..." 3P0 stopped talking when he realized that R2 had gone ahead, rudely ignoreing his thoughtful insight.  
  
Near the end of the ship, the outer entry/exit device was suddenly blown open, much to the anger of the defending NonConformists. The smoke dident help hide the invadeing Natural Weather Phenominon Troopers from the lasers used against them, nor did it make their entrance any more worthwhile. They would have to have a word with the commanding officer later. Their worries dissipated when they saw that the Natural Weather Phenominon Troopers, in a poor display of manners, set their lasers on kill, and started robbing the NonConformist troops of their life force. However, the karma created in this massive battle struck back at the Natural Weather Phenominon Troopers, who, in a moment of mindless (and to some, tasteless) battle frenzy, often shot their own friends in their rush to kill "the enemy". The NonConformist troops, by reply, set their lasers on kill, proveing once and for all the violence inherant in the system.   
Although many of the Natural Weather Phenominon Troopers were sent to their respective (and respected) heavens, vahallas, and reincarnations, the NonConformists still fell back, defending their helpless ship and passengers from the Union troops.  
And where were those passengers? Many of them, in a shameful show of self-indulgent fear, tried to escape in the freedome encanceing pods throughout the ship. They too were visited by karma, however, as the Union ship's Weapon Specialists shot down the pods. They dident want to, but the captain decided that any who were so cowardly deserved to suffer the poor fate of the brave. This, of corse, is very crule for some people, but also, in some ways of thinking, just, and so we shall not comment on his philosophy. 


End file.
